The present invention relates to a marine propeller, and particularly, to an arrangement and method for mounting a marine propeller on a propeller shaft. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shock absorbing system for a marine propeller that is mounted on a propeller shaft.
According to the disclosure, an assembly is provided for connecting a propeller to a drive axle. The assembly comprises a drive member configured to mount on the drive axle, a tubular member coupled to the propeller, and a resilient member configured to be positioned between the drive member and the tubular member. The drive member has an axis and includes a plurality of radially outwardly extending tabs. The tubular member is coupled to the propeller and has an axis and a plurality of radially inwardly extending tabs. The resilient member has an axis and is configured to be positioned between the outwardly extending tabs and the inwardly extending tabs. Furthermore, the resilient member is mounted coaxially with the drive member and the tubular member.
A method of resiliently connecting a drive axle to a propeller is disclosed, the method comprising the steps of providing a drive member configured to mount on the drive axle, positioning a single-piece resilient member over the drive member, and positioning a propeller over the resilient member. The drive member is defined to have an axis and include a plurality of radially outwardly extending tabs. The single-piece resilient member is configured to have a portion of the resilient member disposed between each of the plurality of radially outwardly extending tabs. The propeller has a concentric tubular member defining an axis and a plurality of radially inwardly extending tabs. Each of the radially inwardly extending tabs is configured to extend between portions of the resilient member.
According to the disclosure, the resilient member is formed to deflect under torsion delivered by either the propeller or the drive member. The resilient member also permits limited movement of the propeller relative to the drive member.
Additional features of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.